Various types of liquid-measuring, squeeze containers are known in which the container must be squeezed to displace the liquid into a measuring chamber, and the measured liquid is then discharged. Examples of such dispensers are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,989,216 dated Jun. 20, 1961 to Moro-lin., 3,141,579 dated Jul. 21, 1964 to Medlock; 3,878,972 dated Apr. 22, 1975 to Por; and 4,106,673 dated Aug. 15, 1978 to Donoghue. In all these patents, the measuring chamber is mounted on top of the container or at an end of the same and have a relatively large diameter, of the same order as that of the container itself, so that the liquid cannot be measured in a very accurate way. Also, in those dispensers in which the measuring chamber is mounted on the outside of the squeeze container itself, they are liable to be accidentally damaged and their measuring accuracy distorted. Also, one may accidentally discharge the liquid being measured before final measurement in the event of faulty handling of the dispenser.